


endless

by Medoch



Category: Trigun
Genre: Gen, Immortality, Post-Canon, a bit OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:24:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medoch/pseuds/Medoch
Summary: дорога в никуда





	endless

**Author's Note:**

> моё желание пилить драбблы по каждому фандому в который я влезла больше чем моя лень и больше чем мой райтблок.  
> прошедшее время!

У бессмертия были свои плюсы.

Так, Вэшу не нужно было есть и пить, чтобы выжить (конечно, подобное существование можно было назвать жизнью только с натяжкой, но кому какое дело до раздражающих деталей?). Раны затягивались – рано или поздно, с помощью или без. Шрамы исчезали – медленно, очень долго, даже слишком долго, но исчезали, зарастали ровной живой кожей. Найвз говорил, что это нормально. Говорил что-то вроде «это в нашей природе». Нарочно выделял себя из людей. Вэш пытался вдолбить ему, что разницы между ними и людьми нет, но вскоре и сам перестал в это верить.

Люди были другими.  
Люди, для начала, умирали от старости.  
Вэш считал года, чтобы не считать умерших. У бессмертия были свои плюсы, но смерть, которой так сильно боялся Вэш, всегда приходила не за ним. Найвз сначала смеялся, а потом перестал – ему понадобилось около двух сотен лет, чтобы осознать.

У бессмертия были свои плюсы, но само по себе оно оставалось сплошным длинным минусом.

В свой триста тридцать четвёртый день рождения Вэш осознал, что память о нём как о стихийном бедствии стёрлась из людской памяти. Народ больше не верил в эту байку про самого меткого стрелка, про того-кто-разрушает-города, про все грехи Вэша двухсотлетней давности. Найвз посмеялся над старушкой за барной стойкой, которая преподнесла им это, как сказку. У старушки были знакомые глаза, но Вэш так и не смог вспомнить, чьи.

Спустя четыреста двадцать восемь лет и три месяца после своей победы над братом Вэш потерял его снова. Найвз всегда был неисправимым упрямцем. Они оба были неисправимыми упрямцами, если подумать. Вэш не стал догонять его или искать – перечитал на три раза записку «отъебись от меня», сжёг в камине и ушёл восвояси.

Через два года после этого Вэшу надоело считать года. Он потерялся во времени; моргнув, оказался вдруг ужасно далеко от своего прошлого. Человечество уходило вперёд, а он топтался на месте где-то рядом, но всё равно неуловимо далеко. Человечество было живым.

Он был бессмертным, и если у бессмертия и были свои плюсы, он давно забыл, в чём. Бесцельное блуждание туда-сюда выжигало его подчистую, как лампочку. 

Спустя ещё несколько месяцев – или лет – или веков – Вэш начал избегать общества людей. Он ютился на электростанциях, рядом с такими же бессмертными, как и он, разговаривал с ними; тишина глотала его слова и не выплёвывала ничего в ответ. Это была хорошая тишина, ласковая, мягкая, как женские ладони. Она глотала его слова, откалывала куски его памяти и растворяла их в себе, позволяла им уйти, освободить его плечи, и без того перегруженные осколками прошлого и бессчётным количеством человеческих костей.

На одной из электростанций Вэш заплакал в последний раз – а потом, моргнув, начисто забыл, как это – плакать. Люди выдворили его оттуда под утро в холодную кварцевую пустыню; Вэш побродил по ней, сбегая от червей, пытавшихся его сожрать, провалился под землю, в обломки старого корабля. Картинки прошлого вспыхнули перед глазами и словно сгорели.

Он забывал – осколок за осколком, кусочек за кусочком, его память бежала от него, или он бежал от собственной памяти, сам этого не понимая. Вэш посетил отстроенный заново Июль, и в груди у него разболелось так невыносимо и сильно – непонятно отчего – что он тут же сбежал в пустыню. Вэш пересчитывал кратеры на лунах, патроны в карманах истрепавшегося плаща, обломки старых кораблей, электростанции; Вэш терялся в числах, путался в датах и тонул в забываемых именах.

Он пришёл на кладбище близ Августы, но не смог вспомнить, чью могилу хотел навестить.

Однажды он проснулся утром и смог вспомнить, кроме себя, одного только Найвза.

Брат нашёлся в Ноябре. Хотя Вэш не был уверен, что это тот самый Найвз. Парень перед ним не помнил своего имени и дёргался от каждого шороха. И молился – истово, ударяясь лбом в пол, громко причитая и едва ли не плача. Священник смотрел на него с печалью в жёлтых глазах, но не говорил ни слова. Щурил глаза ужасно, ужасно знакомо; глядя на него, Вэш чувствовал, как иррациональная вина затапливает его целиком. Он молчал тоже – не знал, что сказать, словно все слова вылетели из его головы. Словно он забыл даже как нужно говорить.

Забывать не хотелось. Оставалось что-то важное – то, чему научила Вэша та девушка, имя которой он уже не помнил; то, чему научился Вэш сам по себе, скитаясь от города к городу, среди разрушений и смерти.

В ящике стола у Найвза в комнате он нашёл тетради, заполненные бессвязными записями, к концу сливающимися в сплошное, начисто лишённое пробелов и точек, «не забыть».

Найвзу было страшно – возможно, впервые в его жизни. Возможно, этот страх был единственным, что он запомнил прежде, чем потерял себя. Вэш забрал из ящика чёрный револьвер и попрощался со священником. Ехать на автобусе не хотелось. Вэш свернул из города и зашагал в сторону кладбища, мимо увенчанных крестами могил. Имена, написанные на камнях, больше не казались знакомыми.

Мир вокруг был чужим – Вэш вздрогнул, осознав это, и поёжился. Пустыня вокруг с каждым часом становилась всё холоднее, но Вэша это не волновало. Он прошагал мимо деревушки, мимо закрытого города, прямиком к электростанции. Та кишела защитными роботами. Вэш уворачивался от пуль, шагая дальше, и с каждым новым прыжком с него словно осыпалось само его существо.

Добравшись до ядра управления, он вдруг застыл, а потом отмер, развернулся и навскидку выстрелил в очередного робота, пришедшего по его душу. Увидел: туда же летит ещё одна пуля. Обернулся.

Из тени вышел человек. Вэш помнил его; Вэш знал, что должен помнить, но в попытках вспомнить натыкался только на пустоту.

– Хорошо стреляешь, парень, – сказал человек.

Вэш кивнул. Стрелять он умел всегда. Спросил:  
– Как тебя зовут? – пытаясь ухватиться за хвост собственной памяти.

Та ускользала, как змея, громко, надменно смеялась и кусала его за пальцы. Человек улыбнулся, крутанул тяжёлый пистолет на пальце и убрал в кобуру.

– Николас Вольфвуд. Тебя?

Имя отозвалось в голове эхом. Вэш открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но не издал ни звука. Моргнул, пытаясь стряхнуть с себя наваждение, заозирался по сторонам, ощущая, как паника медленно протягивает холодные ладони к его сердцу, и улыбнулся по старой привычке, пряча лицо за маской.

– Я не знаю.


End file.
